


Setting it Straight

by orphan_account



Category: Liv and Maddie
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liv gets the wrong idea about Josh and Maddie.  Josh makes sure she doesn't get it twisted.<br/>This is basically my personal rewrite of Secret Admirer A Rooney</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting it Straight

Liv Rooney had finally found her place back in Steven’s Point. She had amazing best friends, a crush, and an amazing family. She was happy, but she sensed her new co-star wasn’t. In typical Liv fashion, she had to find the root of the problem and fix it.

            The two had just finished filming for the day and Josh started gathering his things up to go back to his hotel, unusually silent. Liv slowly walked behind him, trying to gauge his mood. He seemed almost annoyed, but Liv wasn’t going to give up.

“Hey, Josh, are you okay?”

He turned around and grimaced slightly “Look, Liv, I wasn’t going to say anything before but I think you have something seriously mixed up”

Liv was confused. It’s not like she thought she was right about everything, but she had no idea what that could’ve meant. “Josh I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about”

“The other night, at the Night of the Cowbell? When I said Maddie was cute and you thought that meant I wanted to date her? I don’t like her in the way you think”

Liv was even more confused than before. She knew when two people were into each other. She was the queen of hearts after all, so this was a blow to her ego.

“If you don’t like her in _that_ way, what way do you like her?”

“Just as friends, nothing more.” He smiled and shook his head. “I’m not attracted to her. I’m not really attracted to anyone like that. I’m asexual” He shrugged.

Liv laughed and Josh blushed momentarily. He was used to people not understanding, but Liv never seemed like that kind of person.

“No, I’m not laughing at you, I promise. It’s just” She struggled to breathe in between giggles “People think I’m only into boys”

“You’re not?” He smiled.

“No, I’m into boys _and_ girls” She rolled her eyes as if it was obvious. “Holden didn’t really get it when I explained it to him but I just don’t think that stuff matters”

Josh narrowed his eyes at her “So, you didn’t like, tell her, right?”

“Oh noooo, see the last time I meddled with her and Diggie’s relationship she threatened to give away my favorite red wedge heels with the bow on top” She shuddered “I would never risk shoes for a boy”

He laughed “Smart move. I do want to take her to a baseball game sometime. Show her what sports besides basketball are like”

“Good luck with that, but she hates watching sports unless it’s to learn their moves. Thinks it’s a waste of time.”

“I’ll see if I can change that.” He turned on his heel. “By the way, your friend Dump Truck doesn’t hate me still does he?”

“Dump Truck? He doesn’t hate people; in fact he’s probably one of the nicest guys at Ridgewood. He and Maddie had a bit of a rivalry but that was probably more in her head.”

“Good. That is not a dude I want to mess with. Plus he’s pretty good at boxing, the guys back in LA could learn a thing or two from him”


End file.
